Flaming Horseheads
The Flaming Horseheads are a CFHF club operated by HFBoards member YMCMBYOLO. They compete in the McDonald Division and go up against teams such as "The Intangibles", "Wheeling Duster", and "SmokeScreen". The Horseheads are also the most decorated team in the league, as they have won two division championships, are a GM finalist, and have won a league championship. The estimated Net Worth of the Horseheads is 1.2B, the highest in the CFHFHL. Flaming HorseHeads Roster Prospects Maxime Comtois Leevi Aaltonen Lias Andersson Klim Kostin Andrei Svechnikov Kailer Yamamoto Trevor Zegras History of the Horseheads The 2012-2013 CFHF inaugural season was the Horseheads first season and expectations were high. Thankfully, the expectation was met as the Horseheads won their division with 170 points. In the playoffs however, they were taken out by the Hamilton Slackberry by 1 point. Slackberry went all the way to the finals but lost. '2013-2014 Season' On October 21, 2013, the Flaming Horseheads made their biggest trade to date. They sent Mikael Granlund packing, in exchange for Mikhail Grigorenko and Adam Larsson. "We believe that this deal adds depth to an already deep team", said GM YMCMBYOLO. On November 11, 2013, the Flaming Horseheads traded their captain Jason Spezza to the Flaming Wings in exchange for Nathan Mackinnon. "Looking at our roster, the organization feels that this was the best decision to make in terms of the direction we want this team to go in." Drew Doughty took over as Captain of the Flaming Horseheads. At the end of the 2013-2014 CFHF regular season, the Flaming Horseheads were crowned champions of the Macdonald Division for the second year in the row. "We are very happy to achieve this goal", said GM YMCMBYOLO. "We hope this continues for many years to come." The Flaming Horseheads were also a finalist for the GM of the Year Award, but lost out to the Crosby's Chiclets. Since the Horseheads won the MacDoanld Division (3rd place overall), they were scheduled to play the 6th ranked team, Hamitlon Slackberry, for the 2nd season in a row. Captain Drew Doughty wasn't going to lose this time. " I made sure we weren't going to lose." Sure enough, the Horseheads preveiled in an easy 8-4 win. They advanced to the 2nd round and faced up against the 7th placed team, Crosby's Chiclets. With the Chiclets at their peak, the Horseheads knew this wasn't going to be easy. However, the Horseheads came out on top in a decisive 10-2 victory. Because of this win, the Horseheads moved onto the CFHF Cup Fianls and had to play the 1st ranked team, Urine Trouble. Tensions were high, as seen in the chirping between the two teams. The Flaming Horseheads were incredibly rude to UT, but they obviously knew what they were doing, as the 'heads won in yet another easy 10-2 win for the championship. "There wasn't really any team close to our level", said assistant-captain, Tyler Seguin. " This was the best team in the league and it showed." 2014-2015 Season GM YMCMBYOLO had extremely high expectation to start the 2014-2015 season. Things started off rough for the team, losing to Sean Monahan in the first week of the season. However, the Horseheads went 74-54-12 in the next 10 matchups, propelling the team into the division (and 3rd place in the league) lead. But injuries to superstar(s) Tyler Seguin, Alex Galchenyuk, and Ben Bishop caused the Horseheads to plummet in the standings, finishing the year at 12th place in the league. Because of the team plummeting, GM YMCMBYOLO went straight to work at the trade deadline, sending players like Alex Goligoski, Semyon Varlamov, Thomas Vanek, and Patrick Hornqvist for upcoming draft picks (2015 main draft). Team Awards 2012-2013 McDonald Division Champions (Magic Moustache Award) 2013-2014 McDonald Division Champions (Magic Moustache Award) 2013-2014 League Champion (CFHF Cup) 2013-2014 2nd Finalist- GM of the Year Award 2016-2017 League Champion (CFHF Cup) Team Records: League Wide Leader of Blocks in a Single Week: 113 (2014-2015) Team Articles July 22, 2015- Article One Category:Team pages Category:McDonald Division